Parting Touches and Goodbye Kisses
by articcat621
Summary: "I'm shivering as the truth is settling, her tomorrow has nothing to do with me. But before you go, could you just leave me one last kiss?" Charlie and Tonks have one last moment before they go their separate ways. M for a reason! Enjoy!


_I don't own. M for a reason!_

* * *

Charlie watched as Tonks giggled at something her friend said. She was beautiful. Her hair was a bright red, falling down past her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in the light, filled with amusement.

Tonks looked up, giving him a wave. Charlie grinned, waving back.

The two of them had been dating for a few months now. However, it was the last night of their Hogwarts years, and Charlie knew their relationship would be coming to an end.

Tonks was accepted into the Auror training program, and would begin two weeks after graduation. And Charlie had been offered a job at the Romanian Dragon Reserve.

As much as he loved Tonks, and wanted to stay with her, he knew it just wasn't possible. They both had different paths to take in life.

And while he understood that, he didn't like that one bit. But he would never ask for her to give up her dream. Just like she wouldn't ask him to give up his.

Standing up, he decided he'd go down to the lake for a bit. Walking outside, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking in a deep breath. He walked towards a secluded area of the Black Lake, waving to Hagrid as he passed the half giant's hut.

Taking a seat, he looked around. This was the last time he'd see the lake like this. The wind blew, causing ripples to appear on its surface. It was peaceful out here, with nature surrounding him. Charlie was always in his element while outside. It was where he belonged.

"Charlie," a voice called out.

Turning, he saw Tonks approaching him. She slid her bag off her shoulder, taking a seat next to him. "I knew you'd be out here."

Charlie chuckled. "Am I that predictable?"

She shook her head. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand. "I just know you really well."

Charlie smiled at her, but his smile faltered when he remembered this would be one of his last moments.

Tonks frowned. "Don't think about it," she whispered.

"It's all I can think about," Charlie replied sadly.

Tonks gave his hand a tight squeeze. "We still have a bit of time left, and I won't have that ruined with your pouting, got it?"

Charlie nodded. "All right."

"Good," she answered. She scooted closer to him, so their bodies were now touching. Leaning her head on his shoulder, the two of them looked out over the lake.

"It's beautiful out," Tonks said after a while.

Charlie nodded. "Spring is finally here."

"And new life is beginning."

Charlie hummed in response. Turning, he looked at Tonks. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And not only that, but she was smart, and filled with a fire.

She turned and caught him staring. Giving him a smile, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Charlie," she whispered. Tonks had never said it before, but knew that this might be her last chance.

Charlie put his arms around her waist. "I love you too Tonks." Leaning down, he captured her lips in a kiss. His tongue pressed into her mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. A groan escaped her lips, as she tightened her grip on him.

The kiss grew passionate. Each pulling and tugging at each other, each panting, wanting more. Breaking the kiss, Charlie looked down at her. "We should probably stop."

Tonks shook her head. "I want to do this."

Charlie looked unsure. "Tonks, I don't want you to do something you'll regret later on."

"Charlie Weasley, I want you. And I know you want me too," she reached down and grabbed his firm member.

Charlie blushed. "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded. "Positive," she answered breathlessly.

Charlie leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He knew she was a virgin, and wanted to make her first time as enjoyable as possible. And where she lacked experience, he had plenty.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? Here?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I want you now Charlie. I don't care that we're outside. In fact," she said with a giggle, "I think it's rather fitting of you."

Charlie growled. Grabbing his wand, he cast a few charms so no one would notice them. He also cast a pregnancy prevention charm. Leaning forward, he captured his lips once more, and everything just snapped. Yeah, this was his last night with Tonks, but he'd enjoy it.

Suddenly, his hands were everywhere. Tonks moaned in pleasure. His hands trailed beneath her skirt and up her blouse, squeezing and gripping where he could. Tonks whimpered in pleasure, pressing her body up into him.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her leg, and suddenly her nerves were back. She broke the kiss. "Charlie, I don't know what to do," she whispered, completely embarrassed.

Charlie grinned. "Just lay back and relax. Tonks, everything will be fine." He captured her lips in a kiss once more.

His hand pushed her skirt up, pressing kisses along her tan skin. Her heart began to beat wildly, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

Charlie's lips pressed themselves down on her neck, as he moved his body towards her. Sucking on the gentle skin, she moaned. His hand trailed up her thigh, stopping near her knickers. They were already wet with anticipation. Gently, he slid two fingers inside her.

"Ohhhh," Tonks said, allowing herself to adjust to the sensation. "That feels wonderful."

Charlie chuckled, and started to move his fingers slowly.

Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer. She began to kiss his neck, biting on the skin gently. She wanted Charlie; she wanted to know what it'd be like to feel him, to have him.

He withdrew his hands, and hooking his fingers on her panties, he pulled them down. Tonks trembled with excitement. Her whole body felt warm, like it was on fire. His touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Her hand moved downwards, finding their way towards his trousers. Without over-thinking it, she opened them. He groaned into her mouth while kissing her.

Tonks grasped his hard member, tentatively rubbing that. "Is that all right?" she asked, looking up at him.

Charlie chuckled. "That's more than all right. Merlin Tonks, it's wonderful." His eyes fluttered back in pleasure.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking on the soft skin.

Tonks panted. She felt her skin tingle and her body shiver.

With a groan, Charlie readjusted himself, placing his body between her legs. She was wet and ready for him. Looking towards Tonks, he gently cupped her face. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She nodded. "I want you Charlie."

He nodded, pushing his member towards her entrance. Looking towards her, she gave a quick nod. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself inside her. He felt her barrier, and knew it'd be better to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward.

Tonks cried out, he hands gripping his arms tightly. Charlie stilled, waiting for her body to adjust.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

Tonks nodded. She knew it was going to hurt. She moved slightly, getting used to the feeling. It felt as if he had filled her completely. After a few moments, she gave him a nod. "I'm okay Charlie."

He began to move back and forth, kissing her gently. He began to move quicker, causing Tonks to cry out. She buried her fingers inside Charlie's red hair.

"Oh Gods Charlie, you feel so good!" she cried out.

He began to move faster, his hand sneaking down between them. His fingers quickly found her sensitive nub, rubbing it gently.

Tonks let out a growl. Without warning, she cried out. His lips quickly caught hers, swallowing her moans as she shuddered with her orgasm. He found he couldn't hold his much longer after her muscles tightened around him, so he gave over to the edge. Panting, they nuzzled each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Charlie pulled out of her, rolling over into the grass.

Tonks lay back, closing her eyes. She waited for her breathing to return to normal. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Rolling onto the side, she looked at Charlie. "That was wonderful."

"You don't regret it?" he asked, rolling over onto his side as well. The two of them faced each other, each with their hearts beating erratically.

Tonks shook her head. "No, it was wonderful. And I'm glad my first time was with you."

Charlie pulled his pants back up, fixing himself. Tonks did the same. Moving closer, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm not ready to let you go."

Tonks sighed. "I'm not either, but we both love each other enough to let each other go."

Charlie captured her lips in a small kiss. "I love you Tonks."

"I love you too Charlie. And I promise you I'll always be your friend."

"I promise too," he whispered.

They laid there by the lake in silence, each enjoying each other's presence. It was the last time they'd be together, until who knew when. So they enjoyed it while they could, not knowing if their paths would cross again someday.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Numbers Challenge: Nine M_

_HP Potions Competition: Dragon Tonic_

_The Latin Challenge: promitto, discedo_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Ash_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Sweet pea_


End file.
